Welcome to the Moulin Rouge
by jezzikita cullen
Summary: Edward es un joven escritor que vive en la miseria,Bella es el diamante deslumbrante del mejor cabaret de París¿una mujer codiciosa y un escritor pueden amarse? EXB Adaptación de la película Moulin Rouge
1. Conociendo al escritor

**Wola aquí empezando otro nuevo fic **

**Espero que les guste **

**Es la adaptación de Moulin Rouge con Bells y Edward**

**Los invito a que pasen a mis otros fics **

**Disfrútenlo **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

Welcome to the Moulin Rouge

Capítulo 1 "Conociendo al escritor"

EDWARD POV:

El Moulin Rouge un club nocturno,un salón de baile administrado por Carlisle Zidler ,donde los hombres más ricos jugaban y disfrutaban de las mujeres más hermosas ,la más hermosa y preciosa de ellas fue de la que yo me enamore ,"Bella " una mujer encantadora que vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor,la llamaban "el diamante Deslumbrante",ella era la mejor de este cabaret.

Llegue a París en el verano de 1899,busque un lugar para vivir en el barrio de Montmartre,toda la gente decía que era un lugar de pecados pero en especial decían que era el barrio del diablo,este era el lugar más importante para el mundo bohemio.

Yo había llegado sin un centavo,pero estaba convencido que en este lugar encontraría mi fuente de inspiración para escribir sobre lo mas importante en esta vida que era la belleza,la verdad,la libertad y aquello en lo que más creía fervientemente "el amor"

Solo tenía un pequeñísimo problema, yo nunca en mi vida me había enamorado , admito que había tenido unos cuantos amoríos entre ellas Jessica ,Lauren y Tanya,pero por ninguna de ellas había sentido el verdadero amor,solo las apreciaba como amigas.

Después de quedarme varios minutos pensando ,un musculoso hombre cayo rompiendo mi techo,lo acompañaba una enana vestida de monja,esta era muy hermosa tenía unas facciones muy lindas.

-hola-me saludo la enana-me llamo Alice Brandon Toulouse-dijo rápidamente-lo siento mucho ,es que estábamos tratando de ensaya una obra-me hablo sonriendo

-qué??-le pregunte nervioso

Ella me empezó a contar sobre una obra muy moderna que ella había llamado "Espectáculo Espectacular"

-esta grandiosa obra se desarrolla en Suiza-empezó a contarme ,ella brincaba y gritaba

También me había contado que el hombre que había roto mi techo era un argentino que se llamaba Emmett este sufría de narcolepsia,esto quiere decir que en cualquier momento Emmett podía quedarse dormido ,pobre hombre no lo envidiaba en nada

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto un hombre rubio que estaba en el departamento de arriba-Alice todavía tengo que terminar la música!!!-dijo muy desesperado

-buscamos a otro actor-dijo la pequeña

-¿pero de donde vamos a sacar a otra persona que haga el papel de un joven ,hermoso y sensible pastor suizo?-pregunto una joven de cabellos color caramelo y cara de forma de corazón

En ese momento alce mi cara para mirarlos perfectamente

-este chico es genial-dijo el rubio señalándome

-esta hermoso-dijo la joven-por cierto mi nombre es Esme-se presento

-el mío es Jasper-dijo el rubio que tenía una gran estatura

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen-me presente

-tú serás nuestro actor!!!-grito Alice

-que!!!-dije asustado-yo no puedo-me negué-yo soy un escritor!!-conteste rápidamente

-un escritor??-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-si-afirme

-pues desde ahora serás también actor-dijo Esme

No sé cómo demonios me habían convencido ,pero de pronto ya me encontraba en el departamento de arriba ensayando su obra.

-las colinas!!!!-empezó a cantar Alice,la verdad no cantaba mal pero definitivamente la letra de la canción y la música apestaban

-detente!!!!!!-grito Esme-esto es lo peor que se ha escuchado en la historia-dijo tapándose los oídos

-estaba pensando en tocar una melodía un poco más suave-dijo Jasper

-la letra no me gusta-dijo Alice

En ese momento llego una rubia muy hermosa pero para nada era de mi tipo ,prefiero a las castañas

-hola chicos!!!-grito

-hola sexy Rose-gritaron todos

-de que hablaban?-pregunto

-de la letra-conteste ,ella se me quedo viendo con mucha duda-por cierto mi nombre es Edward-le dije besando su mano

-que caballeroso-me sonrió-soy Rosalie,pero todos me dicen Rose-dijo alegre

-que les parece-Jasper se quedo pensando-"las colinas reviven entonando el contrapunto"-dijo cantando

-no,no ,no-dijo Alice rápidamente

-"las colinas se humanizan con melodías sinfónicas"-dijo Emmett despertándose ,aunque no le duro mucho tiempo,a los 4 segundos se volvió a dormir

-las colinas-empezó a decir Jasper

-las montañas-gritaba Alice

-nonononon los lagos!!-decía Rose

-las colinas-intentaba decir yo,pero todos hablábamos al mismo tiempo

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar hasta que

-**las colinas**-empecé a cantar ,todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un excelente cantante-**cobran vida con el sonido de la música**-volví a cantar

-las colinas cobran vida!!!!!-me encanta dijo Emmett despertándose

-queda perfecta con la música-dijo Jasper muy emocionado

-**con canciones que han entonado**-volví a cantar-**durante miles de años**-cante inventando la letra

-incandescente,genial,magnifico!!!!-dijo sonriendo la pequeña Alice

-pero Alice, Carlisle Zidler nunca lo va aceptar-habló seriamente Jasper-¿alguna vez escribiste una obra de teatro?-me preguntó

-no-negué rápidamente,el teatro nunca había sido lo mío

-este pequeño tiene talento!!!-grito Emmett ,después de eso corrió para darme un abrazo de oso-me cae bien-me sonrió, tenía una cara un poco infantil pero un cuerpo demasiado musculoso

-con Edward podemos escribir el show bohemio con el que siempre hemos soñado-dijo sonriéndome Rose

-pero como convenceremos a Carlisle?-pregunto preocupado Jasper

-hmmmmmm-solo pudo decir Rose¿Quién es Carlisle?

-disculpen-les llame

-dime-dijo Esme

-¿quién es Carlisle?-pregunte

-es el dueño del mejor salón de baile de París-dijo Rose sonriendo

-tengo un plan!!!!-grito muy eufórica Alice

-cual??-preguntamos todos

-Bella!!!!!-¿quién es Bella?

Ellos me habían dicho su plan ,el cual constaba de que me vestirían de la manera más elegante y sofisticada diciendo que yo era uno de los más importantes escritores ingleses ,cuando Bella escuchará un poco de mi poesía quedaría fascinada y le rogaría a Carlisle en que yo fuera el escritor de la obra "espectáculo,espectacular"

-no puedo escribir esa obra!!!!-grite asustado

-por qué no?-pregunto muy triste Alice

-es que no sé si soy lo que ustedes realmente están buscando-dije bajando hacía mi departamento

-crees en lo hermoso y en la belleza?-me pregunto Alice

-si-afirme, para mí la belleza se puede expresar en todas partes desde una rosa hasta una hermosa mujer

-en la libertad?-pregunto Emmett

-claro-dije sin dudar,si no existiera la libertad seguiría siendo el esclavo de mi padre Edward

-en la verdad?-pregunto Jasper

-si-creía en la honestidad de las personas y sobre todo en la sinceridad

-y amor?-dijo Rose

-amor?-repetí su pregunta

-si-dijeron todos

-por encima de todo creo en el amor-suspire y me quede pensando-el amor es como oxígeno ,el amor lo es todo-dije fervientemente-es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos eleva-me imagine volando como los hermosos pájaros-¡todo lo que se necesita es amor!!-grite, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alguna vez amar

-no puedes mentirnos!!-dijo llorando Esme-eres la voz de los bohemios-hablo sonriéndome

-por el escritor del mejor show-dijo Alice alzando una copa de alcohol

Tenía que admitir que era un plan perfecto,iba a presentarme con Bella y lograría que ella amara mis canciones

En ese momento todos nos fuimos al Moulin Rouge,yo estaba preparándome para recitarle mi poesía a Bella

Al entrar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,eran muchas hermosas chicas,y un hombre también guapo,ellas empezaron a bailar muy sensuales junto con él,había demasiados hombres viéndolas

-**si la vida es aburrida-**cantó el hombre que yo suponía se llamaba Carlisle-**y vivir es solo una tarea**-siguió cantando-**yo tengo el antídoto,en el Mouline Rouge te divertirás**!!-grito mientras nalgueaba a unas cuantas chicas-**puede ser que afuera este lloviendo,pero aquí adentro hay fiesta!!**-grito muy alegre

-esas son las diamond dogs-me dijo Jasper señalando a todas esas hermosas jóvenes

-es muy poco caballeroso llamarlas así-conteste un poco molesto-prefiero llamarlas sus protegidas-dije más sereno

-de acuerdo-contesto Jasper tranquilo

En ese momento la canción se convirtió en un can-can ,todas las protegidas de Carlisle corrieron a la pista de baile,ellas bailaban increíblemente sensuales, ¿quién de ellas será Bella? ,estaba algo ansioso por conocerla

Después de unos minutos la canción de CanCan paró por completo ,empezaron a caer cientos de papelitos y empezó una música tremendamente más tranquila y mucho mas erótica ,todos volteamos a ver al techo

-¡es ella!-dijo Jasper-El diamante deslumbrante-señalo al techo

Y en ese momento vi a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto ,estaba sentada en un columpio que bajaba lentamente ,estaba vestida con un corset azul que la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy,tenía la piel muy blanca pero no por eso era menos hermosa ,un cabello de color marrón y una figura espectacular,pero sin duda lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Empecé a sentir como mi corazón latía a mil por hora,mis piernas temblaban y yo sentía como si algo en mi estomago se moviera ¿así se siente el estar enamorado?

Sin duda esta sería una de las mejores noches de mi vida,ya que hoy hablaría con la hermosa Bella

**WOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic ,como verán amo a Mouline Rouge pero amo muchísimo más a Bella y Edward,espero sus reviews**

**Los invito a que pasen a mis otros fics "****Gimnasia del amor" y "Enamorados en la NASCAR"**

**EN MIS OTROS FICS TENGO LA COSTRUMBRE QUE VOTEN POR EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**LAS OPCIONES SON ****"MI VIDA ANTES DEL MOULINE ROUGE " O "COMO LLEGUE A SER EL DIAMANTE DESLUMBRANTE"**

**Espero que estén muy bien **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	2. Mi vida antes del Moulin Rouge

**Wola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el capi 2 de esta historia **

**Les kiero agradexer sus hermosos reviews **

**Los invito a k se pasen por mis otros fics que son "GIMNASIA DEL AMOR" Y "ENAMORADOS EN LA NASCAR" me hago publicidad jajajajajajajajaja**

**Agradezco sus lindos reviews **

**Loleta:gracias por votar en mis otros fics espero que estes super bien**

**Sweet Doll X:Que bueno que te a gustado espero que tambien te guste este **

**Andreiitah:gracias por venia a leer mi fic y leer a mis otros 2 mil gracias**

**Ammyriddle:yo tamb quería k ganara Nicole pero para mi el mejor fue Ewan Mcgregor ,mil gracias por leer mis historias**

**rosalieCullen10:claro k me acuerdo de ti!!! Tu dejas unos hermosos reviews en mis fics y mil gracias por visitar a este**

**missju:mil gracias por ser la primera en votar de este fic,eres la madrina de esta humilde history bezos **

**gracias a las otras personas k me habn mandado alertas (espero que esten muy bien)**

**bueno el ganador del nombre de este cap fue (música de la dimensión desconocida) ****"Mi vida antes del Moulin Rouge" mil gracias por votar!!**

**Sin más k decir vámonos al cap**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 2 "Mi vida antes del Moulin Rouge****"**

BELLA POV:

Mi nombre??? Mi nombre pocos lo saben,me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero solo me dicen Bella,soy la estrella del cabaret Moulin Rouge, muchas veces me eh preguntado ¿Cómo llegue a ser una cabaretera?¿por qué sigo haciéndolo? En esos momentos vienen a mi mente las cosas que me trajeron aquí…

Nací en el seno de una familia de clase media, pero yo siempre quizé más,yo era muy diferente a todas las niñas de mi edad,definitivamente yo no quería acabar casada y con muchos hijos, yo jamás sería así ,yo quería hacer la diferencia en el mundo ,no solo quería ser una ama de casa golpeada por su borracho marido.

Mis padres Charlie y René nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar,siempre trataban de convencerme en casarme con un adinerado hombre ,todo el mundo siempre me ah dicho que soy muy hermosa y por supuesto mis padres quisieron hacer negocio de eso.

Cuando yo cumplí mis dieciséis años mis padres me dieron la noticia que yo me casaría con el joven Mike Newton,tengo que decir que el hombre no era feo,de hecho era guapo,pero para nada mi tipo,todavía recuerdo la última pelea que tuve con mis padres

(inicio flashback)

-Isabella!!-grito mi madre-tú te vas a casar con el joven Newton-me jalo del brazo

-yo no quiero casarme-dije molesta-yo quiero ser una actriz-les confesé mi sueño

-una actriz??-pregunto mi padre molesto-tu nunca serás una actriz-me gritó

-lo seré-le hablé-aunque ustedes me lo prohíban lo haré-los reté

-a mi no me retes-mi padre me dio una cachetada

-ya entiendo-conteste molesta-ustedes lo que quieren es tener el dinero del joven Newton-dije riéndome-¿Cuánto les ofreció por mí?-les pregunte

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo mi madre molesta

-te hemos mantenido por 16 años,es hora de que nos pagues-habló mi padre

-no lo puedo creer-dije llorando

-te casarás con él en 3 días-gritó mi madre

-antes muerta!!-les hablé

-me importa un bledo-me jalo mi padre-tú te casas y punto

-te juro que nunca me van a volver a ver-les dije subiendo a mi habitación ,ellos jamás se imaginaron que los que les decía era verdad.

Esa noche cuando todas las luces estaban apagadas ,tome mis maletas y salí huyendo de mi casa,sabía que nunca los volvería a ver ,pero mi futuro era lo más importante para mí ¿díganme quién prefiere casarse con Newton a ser actriz??

Esa noche anduve caminando por las oscuras calles parisinas hasta que salió el sol, para estos momentos mis padres ya estarían enterados de mi huída.

(fin flasback)

Esa noche fue la primera que realmente era libre,los días pasaron y yo me quedaba sin un centavo,estaba desesperada pero aún así no pensaba regresar con mis padres, empecé a creer que este iba a ser el final para mí, rogaba a dios que me diera una oportunidad de cumplir mi sueños,al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas …..

-monsieur Carlisle,mire a esa joven-dijo un hombre señalándome

-es bellísima!-grito el que supongo se llama Carlisle

-buenas noches Mademoiselle-me saludó besando mi mano

-un placer-dije

-como se llama este hermoso diamante?-me pregunto

-Isabella-dije,aun no le tenía tanta confianza para que me llamará Bella

-qué hermoso nombre-me contesto

-yo me llamo Carlisle Zidler-se presento-soy dueño del Moulin Rouge

-Moulin Rouge??-pregunte confundida ¿Qué es eso?

-que torpe soy-me hablo-usted siendo una dama no sabe lo que es-me sonrió-es el mejor cabaret de París-grito

-un gusto-empecé a caminar-me tengo que retirar-dije volteándome

-tengo una propuesta para ti!!-me grito

-cual?-le pregunte curiosa

-quieres trabajar en mi cabaret??-me pregunto ¿yo en un cabaret??

En ese momento me quede pensando ,moriría de hambre si no conseguía un tabajo,pero ser una cabaretera no era el trabajo del cual yo estaba pensando, !ni siquiera bailaba Cancán!

-yo no sé bailar Cancán-le conteste apenada

-eso no es problema-me dijo-tendrás un profesor que te enseñará toda clase de bailes-me contesto

-y también sería cortesana??-pregunte

-definitivamente lo serías ,tendrías muchos pretendientes-me dijo alegre

-no lo sé-conteste

-mira ¿porque no vamos y hoy haces la prueba?-me pregunto

-está bien-dije

Y con esto había vendido mi alma al diablo,bueno técnicamente no había sido al diablo sino a Carlisle Zidler,yo lo quiero como mi si fuera mi padre pero jamás le perdonaré que gracias a él mis sueños de ser una muy respetada actriz se habían esfumado, ahora soy la más cara de las cortesanas cosa que no me hace sentir muy orgullosa, vender tu amor a cualquier postor no es vida, aunque tiene sus cosas buenas como las joyas que te regalan,o el dinero que cobras al dar tus servicios, pero lo que yo más deseaba en esta vida era encontrar el amor,todo el mundo hablaba de ese sentimiento ,¿pero que es realmente el amor? Para una cortesana como yo está prohibido enamorarse, muchos hombres me habían confesado su amor pero yo jamás respondía a sus sentimientos

El tiempo había pasado rápido para ser exacta habían pasado 3 años después de haber huido de mi casa,no tenía ninguna razón para vivir hasta que….

-querida Bella-me hablo Carlisle

-qué pasa?-le pregunte

-eh convencido al duque que venga a conocerte-me dijo emocionado

-al duque???-pregunte,si ese hombre se enamoraba de mí cumpliría mi sueño de ser la mejor actriz del siglo XX

-Si al mismísimo duque-me sonrió-esta puede ser tu oportunidad de ser una estrella-me beso la mejilla

-oh gracias Carlisle!!-lo abracé

-esta noche tienes que brillar mi hermoso diamante!!-me guiño un ojo

Estaba lista para empezar a cantar mi canción ,este día iba hacer el más importante en toda mi vida, así que tenía que verme increíble y cantar de una manera esplendida

-lista bella?-me pregunto Henry,el era el que me bajaba por el columpio

-siempre-le mande un beso

En ese momento empezó a sonar mi canción y todo el mundo alzó su mirada para verme,me senté de la forma más sensual que había y empecé a descender lentamente

**The Fr****ench are glad to die for love**-empecé a cantar super sensual  
**They excite in fighting duals  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels.**

Cante mordiéndome el labio muy seductoramente, yo no conocía al duque por lo que tenía que ser muy amable con todos los hombres que se encontraban en la pista.

**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental**- cante dejando que un hombre besará mi mano  
**But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat.**

**  
**me puse a dar vuelta por los aires en mi columpio,los hombres me veían con la boca abierta

**Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
**

Un hombre me regalo un diamante,en ese momento le bese la mejilla y le sonreí

**  
...Tiffany's...Cartier...-**grite nombres de marcas de prestigio

**  
****'Cause we are living in a material world**- Todas las diamonds dogs empezaron a cantar conmigo en coro-**And I am a material girl**

mande un beso a todos**  
Come and get me, boys**-llame a todos los hombres para que me cargaran  
**Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it**!- llame a Carlisle para que bailara y cantara conmigo  
**There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer**

-quién es el duque?-le pregunte a Carlisle mientras bailabamos sensualmente,el volteo a ver

-es al que Alice esta saludando con un pañuelo-me contesto ¿Alice conoce al duque?,en ese momento dirigí mi mirada a ese Duque,era guapísimo,tenía el cabello cobrizo y desde donde yo estaba se veía que tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado pero tampoco exageraba,vestía un traje el cual lo hacía ver muy elegante,yo nunca había conocido a un Duque tan guapo

-estás seguro??-pregunte incrédula ,el volteo de nuevo

-por supuesto querida-me contesto seguro,con este Duque no me costaría para nada de trabajo darle mi cuerpo ,siendo sincera lo deseaba

**But diamonds are a girl's best friend**-cantaron Carlisle y sus perritas

**There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're**...-cante seductoramente

**He's your guy when stocks are high**- empezaron a cantar las Diamond dogs  
**But beware when they start to descend  
Diamonds are a girl's best,  
Diamonds are a girls best,  
Diamonds are a girls best friend!**

**Let's make love**-le grite a Carlisle para que nos escondieramos detrás de las faldas de las chicas  
**Yes!  
****Oh, come on  
Yes!**

**Oh!**-Carlisle se empezó a bajar hasta tocar el suelo

**Tiger**!-grite para que pensaran que Carlisle me tocaba  
**Roar! ****Roar!**

**Everything's going so well**!-grito Carlisle

-como me comporto con el duque??-le pregunte a Carlisle-dulce-dije imitando ser una pequeña niña-sensible-empecé a comportarme muy romántica –o como una leona??-le pregunte siendo lo más sensual

-definitivamente como una leona!!-me grito Carlisle-terminando tu show tendrás una sesión privada con el duque-me dijo feliz, para Carlisle sesión privada era convencerlo a base de sexo

-genial-le dije, en ese momento salí de las faldas de las chicas y cante mi última parte

**'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!**

Empecé a caminar donde estaba ese apuesto duque,sin lugar a duda era uno de los duques más guapos que existían,me acerque a su mesa

-me estabas esperando?-le dije muy sensual

-sii,siii-apenas y pudo decir

-la chica elijé a su pareja de baile!!!-le grite a todos los hombres-lo quiero a él-señale al duque,el solo se me quedaba viendo como si fuera una diosa-vamos!!-le dije-él se negó y puse mi cara de niña

En ese momento lo jalé para que bailáramos, tenía la sensación que este hombre cambiaría toda mi vida

**wola chicos y chicas aki les dejo el capi 2 como ven la historia de Bella ,en el próximo capi Edward y Bella tendrán su primer encuentro para el nombre del próximo capi esta pensando entre** **"!no soy un duque ,soy un escritor! " o "me enamore de una cortesana"  
**


	3. No soy un duque,soy un escritor!

**Wola chicos y chicas aki les traigo el cap 3,espero k les guste**

**Como siempre los invito a que pasen a mis otras historias "****gimnasia del amor " y "enamorados en la Nascar"**

**Les agradezco sus lindos reviews **

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLen:wola mil gracias por pasarte a este mi nuevo fic espero k te siga gustando**

**Loleta:aki el sig cap y digamos k Bells no se lo va a tomar para nada bien jajajja**

**Sweet Doll X:JAJAJAJJA si esta escena es de mis favoritas jajajaj,pero tamb me gusta la que viene despues cuidate muixo**

**Kuchiki1995:gracias espero k te siga gustando ,cuidate muxi bezos**

**Natalie Aka Isabella:mil gracias pues de titulo me gustan los 2 espero k kede el ke te guste ,bezos **

**Maritza Cullen:espero k pronto puedas ver la película,es una de mis favoritas,y aki la conti**

**rosalieCullen10:gracias por los deseos espero que te vaya super bien,cuidate **

**y para este capi el ganador fue (tantantan) "¡No soy un duque,soy un escritor!! Graxias por votar**

**sin más k decir vámonos al capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue es una adaptación de la película Moulin Rouge ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 3 "¡No soy un duque,soy un escritor!!**

EDWARD POV:

La mujer más hermosa me había ofrecido bailar con ella, bueno técnicamente me había jalado para bailar con ella, pero ese día no solo yo conocería a la hermosa Bella si no también "El duque" Jacob Black, este era uno de los más grandes inversionistas franceses y aparte era uno de los hombres más ricos en todo París.

-dile tu poema más moderno-me grito la pequeña Alice mientras Bella me jalaba a la pista de baile,en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción muy movida y demasiado alegre,ella era la imagen de la sensualidad y el deseo andando,con cada contoneo de cadera que daba me ponía muy nervioso.

-que amable de tu parte por interesarte en el show-me hablo con la voz más dulce y a la vez pasional que jamás había escuchado

-suena muy interesante,será un gusto colaborar-dije pensando en cómo escribiría el show,aunque en ese momento solo estaba pensando en mi mano que tocaba ligeramente su muy bien marcada cintura.

-en serio??-me contesto emocionada¿pero como sabía de mi talento si nunca lo había leído o escuchado?

-si es que te gusta lo que hago-dije muy nervioso

-estoy muy segura de que sí-me contesto abriendo sus hermosos labios color carmesí

-Alice piensa que podríamos hacerlo en privado-le dije mientras la acercaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo.

-de veras??-me pregunto un poco confundida

-si,ya sabes una sesión privada de recitado de poesía-le dije acercándola mucho a mis labios

-grrrr-me contesto¿Qué estaba pensando que haríamos??-un recitado de poesía-me dijo de una manera exquisitamente sensual que no caía para nada en lo vulgar-me encanta un poco de "poesía" después de la cena-contesto de manera pícara –agarra tu sombrero!!!-me grito,en ese momento una de sus muy torneadas piernas pateo mi sombrero para tirarlo en el aire!esta mujer es increíble!

En ese momento ella se despidió de mí y se acercó a su gran columpio,pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos y ella empezó a cantar con su melodiosa voz

**-diamonds**-canto sedutoramente

**Square cuto r pear**-shaped -volvió a cantar mientras el columpio subía dolorosamente lento,desde aquí abajo podía ver perfectamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

**These rocks**** won´t lose their shape**-canto recordando las miles de formas que tienen los diamantes

**Diamonds are a girl´s**-en ese momento Alice y los demás me daban ánimos porque esta noche tendría mi sesión privada de recitado de poesía con la mujer más hermosa del mundo

**-best**…-en ese momento ella se quedo callada y creo haber escuchado como trataba de inhalar aire lo más que podía,ella no siguió cantando

-ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Carlisle Zidler, en ese momento la hermosa Bella cayó del columpio que estaba unos 20 metros arriba del suelo gracias a dios un hombre negro muy musculoso la alcanzo a cachar ,este se la llevo enseguida a los camerinos

-mientras Carlisle aplaudía por el gran espectáculo que había dado la gran Bella-la han asustado-nos dijo Carlisle-pero hay un par de bailarinas solitarias del Moulin Rougue buscando un pareja o dos ¡así que a bailar!!

Tenía una rara sensación sobre Bella,estaba ansioso por verla esta noche

BELLA POV:

Nunca me había pasado algo así en mi vida,la falta de oxigeno es lo peor que mi cuerpo a sentido,no recordaba nada de lo que paso hasta que…..

-oh Leah-le hable a mi ayudante personal,ella me había puesto una clase de alcohol en la nariz para que pudiera reaccionar,en ese momento mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba en el sofá de mi camerino.

-que cosas estos trajes tontos-le dije,de seguro me había abrochado el corset de más,por eso la falta de aire¿si no que más podría ser?

-fue solo un desmayo-me dijo Leah más tranquila

-chicas vayan animar a esos caballeros-dijo Sam,el era el ayudante principal de Carlisle-hay problemas?-nos pregunto a Leah y a mí

-nada serio-respondió enojada Leah,ella y Sam habían sido pareja pero él la había cambiado por una cabaretera que se llamaba Emily.

-entonces no se queden ahí!!-nos gritó Sam enojado por la actitud de Leah

En ese momento una tos empezó a invadirme,no podía respirar y sentía un liquido pasar por mi garganta,yo trataba de tranquilizarme pero esa tos no paraba,Leah puso un pañuelo en mi boca en el cual creía haber visto sangre,obviamente producto de mi imaginación o por mi labial,yo le sonreí a Leah ,pero ella rápidamente guardo el pañuelo.

Pocos minutos después empecé a escuchar la canción de las Diamond Dogs,desde aquí podía escuchar como todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo

-ese duque babea por ti, nena-me dijo Leah mientras me apretaba el corset,había decidió ponerme un vestido rojo que demostraba la pasión y la lujuria al máximo ,aunque solo lo usaría para llegar a mi habitación y el Duque me vería en una ropa un poco más ligera

-el podría convertirte en la próxima Sarah Bernhardt (una actriz muy famosa de esa época)-dijo Leah refiriéndose al Duque

-¿de veras crees que podría ser como la gran Sarah?-le pregunte,mi sueño de toda la vida era ser como ella,simplemente ser la mejor actriz de todo París

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto-tienes talento-me contesto Leah-enamora a ese Duque y serás la estrella más brillante de todos los escenarios de Europa-me dijo muy emocionada

-seré una verdadera Actriz Leah,una gran actriz-le conteste imaginándome en los mejores escenarios de todo el mundo-volaré lejos de aquí-me imagine como una hermosa ave volando a otro lugar muy lejos de este asqueroso sitio

-Bellita ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Carlisle

-por supuesto Carlisle-le conteste rápidamente

-gracias al cielo-fingio agradecer,el no creía en un dios ni nada por el estilo-vaya que luciste tu magia con el Duque en la pista de Baile-me dijo,yo no podía olvidar ese cosquilleo que sentí al momento de bailar con el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto

-como me veo??-le pregunte haciendo la pose más sensual que podía-¿parezco seductora y ardiente?-le hable

-oh mi linda cereza-me dijo de cariño Carlisle-¿Cómo podría resistirme a devorarte??-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a abrazarme-¡todo está saliendo tan bien!!!-grito muy emocionado

En ese momento salí casi corriendo para ver a ese hombre,yo lo había citado en mi habitación,esta tenía forma de elefante por lo que todos le decían el gran elefante,casi nadie podía entrar a este,solo mis clientes preferidos y mis más grandes amigos.

EDWARD POV:

Y aquí estaba yo ,en una habitación que si la mirabas por afuera parecía un grandísimo elefante,la habitación era muy hermosa y tenía una vista espectacular de todo París,mis manos me temblaban de una manera de la cual jamás había sentido,!que te pasa Edward!!,ella es una cortesana,vende su amor y jamás será tuya,todos estos pensamientos dejaron de existir cuando escuche su hermosa voz……

-este es un sitio ideal para recitar poesía no crees??-me pregunto,en ese momento voltee para verla

Ella venía con un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior,su corset era muy pequeño y era de color negro,lo acompañaba con una capa negra que hacía que se viera su cuerpo a la perfección, simplemente hermosa,mi boca se abrió de una manera bastante ridícula.

-bastante poético para ti??-me pregunto,¿Cómo no lo sería?,esa mujer era una musa inspiradora por no decir que era la diosa que inspiraba mis grandes obras

-si-le conteste tragando saliva

-un poco de champán?-me pregunto mientras caminaba de la manera más sexy a la mesa de bocadillos

-yo prefería poner manos a la obra-le dije muy tímido,mientras más rápido le recitara mis versos podría quitar estos sentimientos

- muy bien-me dijo alzando su muy delicada ceja ¿su tono era sensual?-entonces por qué no vienes aquí-me dijo mientras caminaba hacía la cama!dios hazme aguantar esto por favor!!!-pongamos manos a la obra-me hablo mientras se acostaba en su cama y se quitaba la bata negra que tenía.

-preferiría hacerlo de pie-le conteste,si me sentaba con ella en la cama pensaría en su delicado cuerpo y no aguantaría el deseo y la lujuria que siento por ella-tu puedes que darte ahí-le señale su cama-a veces se hace muy largo y quiero que te sientas cómoda-pensé en su bienestar,ella se me quedo viendo con una cara de sorprendida ¿pero porque?,solamente iba a recitarle poesía-lo que hago es moderno,puede que al principio te haga sentir rara,pero si te abres podrás disfrutarlo-le dije pensando en mi forma de escribir moderna para la época

-estoy segura que sí-me dijo muy sonrojada,parecía un hermoso jitomate

-disculpa-le dije mientras caminaba a un lugar para tranquilizarme-el cielo….-trate de pensar en un poema,pero ella se ponía en poses muy seductoras que me volvían loco

-el cielo ,las aves azules….-dije tartamudeando,en ese momento empecé a inhalar y exhalar y a tratar de tranquilizarme

-esta todos bien??-me pregunto levantándose de su cama

-estoy un poco nervioso,a veces me demoro un poco en inspirarme-le dije sinceramente

-si,si entiendo-empezó a caminar a donde yo estaba-mamita te ayudara-me dijo¿mamita???eso qué???,en ese momento paso su mano por mi virilidad!oh por dios no me hagas esto!!-eso te inspira??-me pregunto, después de haber dicho eso ella me empujo hacía su cama-hagamos el amor-me dijo mientras se acomodaba sus hermoso cabello chocolate

-amor??-le pregunte,esto no era lo que yo tenía en mente

-lo deseas no??-me pregunto

-no..yo…-ella me tapo la boca con su mano

-dime la verdad-me miro a los ojos-¿no sientes la poesía??-me pregunto,en ese tiempo empezó a bajarme los pantalones en contra de mi voluntad

-no espera!-le decía pero ella no me escuchaba

-gran chico!!!-grito mientra veía mi virilidad ¿gran chico?-necesito tu poesía ahora!!!-me grito la hermosa Bella

-¡muy bien!!-le dije,mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la cama

-"es muy curioso este sentimiento interior"-le empecé a decir

-qué????-me pregunto ella

-no soy de los que pueden esconderlo fácilmente-seguí con el poema-así está bien??-le pregunte-¿eso es lo que quieres?-le dije

-ohhh poesía-me respondió¿Qué otra cosa pensaba?-si es lo que quiero palabras picantes-¿palabras picantes???creo que no me entiende!!,ella empezó a gritar mientras se daba vueltas por su cama

-no tengo mucho dinero si no compraría una casa grande para compartir contigo-seguí inspirándome,ella parecía como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo,bastante extraño para mi gusto

-¡oh es tan fuerte!!-gritaba la mujer ¿pero qué le pasa?

-se que no es mucho-le conteste

-no te detengas!!-gritaba ella ¿estará loca?-si!!,si!!!!-en ese momento decidí que sería mejor expresarlo en una canción

**My gift is my song **–en ese momento ella se cayó al instante y me miro muy sorprendida  
**And this one's for you.**

**You can tell everybody** –ella se sentó y se quedo con la boca abierta¿tan malo era cantando?  
**That this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done**.

**Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind** –empecé a caminar a donde estaba ella,esa mujer era la que hacía que me inspirara al máximo.  
**That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**-le sonreí

**Sat on the roof** –camine a su ventana para ver a la Hermosa París ,ella se levanto de su cama para verme.  
**And I kicked off the moss.  
Well some of the verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross.  
****But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song-**mi cuerpo y el de ella estaban a una distancia un poco dolorosa para mí,yo la necesitaba muy cerca.

**It's for people like you  
That keep it turned on.**

So excuse me forgetting,  
But these things I do.  
**You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue**-la mire a los ojos,ella me empezó a sonreír de la manera más Hermosa que podía haber.  
**Anyway the thing is,  
What I really mean,  
Yours' are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.**

And you can tell everybody –en ese momento la tome de su cintura y empecé a bailar con ella  
**This is your song.  
****It may be quite simple, but** –sentía como si estuviera en las nubes,con ella me sentía diferente, ella era mi mundo y mi vida entera  
**Now that it's done.**

**I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world!**-le dije mientras la giraba  
**I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the WOOORLD...!-**en ese momento termine de cantarle,acerque mi cuerpo con el de ella para poder al fin tocar esos labios carnosos que me tentaban al máximo

-no lo puedo creer-me dijo mientras yo la estaba abrazando-estoy enamorada-me hablo mientras que sus ojos chocolates parecían derretirse-estoy enamorada de un joven,apuesto y talentoso duque!!-dijo suspirando ¿duque?¿de dónde saco eso?

-duque??-le pregunte

-no es que el titulo sea importante-me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cuello

-no soy un duque-le dije mientras nos acercábamos más y más,estaba apunto de besarla cuando

-no eres un duque???-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-soy escritor-le dije tratando de besar sus labios

-escritor??-me pregunto separándose completamente de mi cuerpo

-Alice-dije mientras veía a la pequeña asomada por la ventana

-no serás uno de los talentosos y pobres amigos bohemios de Alice?

-si-afirme-tu lo has dicho-le sonreí

-¡oh no!!!!-grito-¿Qué pasa con el duque???-me pregunto

Ella pensaba que yo era un duque???,que estaba pensando, ella solo quería dinero, pero todo esto el tiempo lo arreglara

**Wola chicas y chicos aki el cap 3 ¿Cómo ven? Bells ya supo que nuestro querido Edward no es el duque,¿Qué pasará????**

**El próximo cap estaba pensando entre "un duque para nada encantador" o "al diablo el duque,prefiero al escritor!" ya saben cuidenxe muixo**

**Jezzikita cullen  
**


	4. Al diablo con el duque prefiero al

**Wola chicos y chicas aki dejando el sig cap de esta peli**

**Bueno eh leído que varias gentes kieren k lo acaba de otra manera,créanme que yo tamb lo eh pensado y por eso estoy entre cambiar el final o escribirlo como es la peli y ponerle un final alternativo,así respetamos la historia pero tamb tenemos el final que todas queremos (admito que yo tamb kiero k acaben juntos)**

**Asi k como ven hacemos eso??????**

**Bueno kiero agradezerles por sus grandes reviews **

**Ady de Cullen:yo tamb amo a estas dos historias espero k te siga gustando cuidate**

**Sweet Doll X:SI Tiene escenas super divertidas lo único malo es el final jajajja**

**Maritza Cullen:yo tamb kiero a Edward jajajaj no me importaría si fuera pobre es más yo lo mantengo!!! Jajajjaaj**

**Kuchiki1995:ps es lo k estoy viendo pero la verdad tengo ganas de k el final sea alternativo jajaj**

**Missju:si me encanta la canción k canta edward jajajaj**

**Iovs Cullen:jajaja yo tamb kiero k no haia muertes cofcof (solamente la de Jacob) jajajajjaja pero por eso haré un final alternativo aparte del final de la peli k ya sabemos como acaba**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLen:mil gracias por pasar a todos mis fics**

**Loleta:no tarde!!! Solo me tardo 1 día jajjajajaja pero no me mates jajajjaja**

**Natalie aka Isabella:hay muxas gracias,en serio k me encanto tu review y aki te dejo el sig capi**

**Bueno el ganador del titulo fue (alguien se muerde las uñas) "al diablo con el duque prefiero al escritor" espero k sigan votando**

**Si más k decir vámonos al capi!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue es una adaptación de la película Moulin Rouge ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 4 " Al diablo con el duque, prefiero al escritor!"**

BELLA POV:

No podía creerlo,el hombre más hermosos que había existido en la tierra era solo un pobre escritor,¿ahora que hago?realmente me enamore de él,pero mi sueño solo se puede cumplir si enamoro al duque¿y donde carajos esta el duque?

-el duque!!-grite,el escritor solo brinco muy asustado¿Cómo se llamará?,no pienso decirle el escritor,en ese momento abrí mi puerta-¡oh no!-grite,ya que afuera de mi habitación estaba Carlisle con otro hombre-¡El duque!- volví a gritar cerrando de nuevo la puerta

-el duque?-me pregunto mi escritor favorito ¿de dónde saque que es mío?

-¡escóndete!-le grite-¡ahí atrás!dije desesperada,pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta,lo único que pude hacer era tapar al hombre de cabello cobrizo con mi bata

-querida ¿estás presentable para el duque?-me pregunto Carlisle,yo en ese momento alce mis brazos para seguir tapando a ese hombre-donde estabas?-me volvió a preguntar

-estaba eh…-en ese momento me di cuenta que el escritor tenía la cabeza asomada en mis piernas ,lo único que pude hacer fue golpearlo para que se escondiera de bajo de la mesa de los aperitivos y la champagne.

-estimado duque Jacob -dijo Carlisle-le presento a la señorita Bella-me presento, el tal Jacob era realmente alto,de piel morena y un cuerpo bastante bien formado,tenía un cabello negro un poco largo pero sin exagerar,no era para nada feo,pero si lo comparábamos con el dios de la poesía era el hombre más feo del mundo

-que amable de su parte venir a visitarnos-le hable al duque,este solo miraba mis piernas descubiertas por culpa del neglille,en ese momento gire mi cabeza para ver donde se encontraba el dueño de mi corazón.

-el placer me temó que será exclusivamente mío-me contesto el duque,tenía una voz muy seductora pero para nada como la del escritor

-los dejo para que se conozcan mejor-grito Carlisle al salir de mi cuarto,lo que el realmente quería decir era,los dejo para que puedas seducir al duque y que él te obligue a tener sexo con él ¡yupi adoro mi vida!

-un beso en la mano puede ser bastante continental-el duque recordó una parte de mi canción mientras se acercaba a tomarme la mano de una manera según el seductora

-pero los diamantes son los mejores amigos-le seguí su asqueroso juego,en ese instante le quite su horrible sombrero y su viejo baston,terminado eso me fui rápidamente a sentar a mi cama

-después de todo esos movimientos en el escenario-me volvió a mirar mis piernas sin ningún rastro de vergüenza-necesitaras una bebida-me miro,empezó a caminar a la mesa donde se encotraba el hermoso escritor

-no! No-grite parándome rápidamente de mi cama , yo estaba demasiado desesperada,el duque brinco asustado-no te encanta la vista?-le pregunte enseñándole la ventana de mi habitación

-encantadora-me dijo sin mucho interés,segundos después el volvió a caminar a la mesa de los bocadillos y las bebidas

-wau,wau-grite para que el concentrara toda su atención en mi,cuando lo logre empecé a bailar como una loca-tengo ganas de bailar-le dije justo cuando me daba una vuelta

-yo quisiera una copa de champán-se giro para tomar la estúpida bebida!estabamos perdidos!

-no!!!!-volví a gritar asustada-es..-trataba de que algo se me ocurriera para salir de esto-es un poco curioso-le dije recordando lo que me había dicho mi dios de la poesía

-qué?-me pregunto el muy ansioso

-este..,se me había olvidado una parte,pero pude notar como el escritor asomaba su cabeza y con sus labios me decía sentimiento

-sentimiento-le seguí diciendo al duque,el hermoso escritor me señalo su cuerpo para que dijera interior-interior-dije rápidamente-no soy de las que pueden esconderlo…-otra vez mi salvador movía sus manos detrás de la mesa para decirme fácilmente-facilmente-hable rápido,pero en ese preciso instante el escritor movió la mesa por lo que hubo un sonido bastante fuerte,el duque estaba a punto de girarse cuando le grite

-no!!!!!!-jale al duque y me arrodille a sus pies-no tengo mucho dinero-le dije tocándole sus fuertes piernas-si no compraría una casa grande-trate de decirle lo más sensual que podía-para vivir contigo-le empecé a tocar las piernas muchísimo,segundos después se las separe para encontrarme con el chico mas hermoso,este me veía un poco enojado por haberle dicho su poema al duque,pero yo le señale la puerta para que se fuera y nos dejara solos al duque y a mí

-espero que no te importe-le empecé a cantar-que exprese en palabras-me levante muy lentamente,podía ver como el escritor hacia lo mismo que yo pero a espaldas del duque-cuan maravillosa es la vida que ahora estás tú-le cante sensualmente,mientras el escritor caminaba a la puerta,pude notar sin ningún problema como deslumbraba al duque

-qué hermoso-me contesto el duque

-es de espectáculo espectacular-le susurre al oído-de repente,contigo aquí,por fin eh entendido el significado-le mentí a más no poder,empecé a mover mi mano para decirle al escritor que se fuera-cuán maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás tú-el escritor abrió mi puerta,pero lo que no contábamos era que el guardaespaldas del duque estaba afuera de está

-y cuál es ese significado?-me pregunto el duque,mi escritor rápidamente cerró la puerta de mi cuarto provocando un ruido horrible

-no!!!!-grite,tirándome dramáticamente en mi cama-duque!!!no juegues con mis emociones-lo señale-debes saber el efecto que tienes sobre las mujeres-le hable,en esos instantes quería burlarme sobre la mentira que había dicho-hagamos el amor!!!-lo jale para que cayera en mi cama-quieres hacer el amor¿no?-le pregunte mientras lo acercaba a mi cuerpo,su cuerpo era muy caliente para nada como el del escritor que era un poco frío.

-hacer el amor?-me pregunto el duque mientras yo trataba de besarlo,en ese momento alcé mi brazo para que el escritor huyera por la ventana de mi cuarto,el corrió rápidamente a donde yo le señale

-oh duque!!!-fingí estar excitada,gire mi cabeza al lugar donde estaba el escritor que me veía un poco enojado-tienes razón debemos esperar a la noche de estreno-le dije al duque para que el hombre más hermoso se tranquilizara, este se tranquilizo mucho.

-esperar?esperar?-pregunto frustrado el duque

-hay una fuerza en ti que me asusta-me estaba volviendo una gran mentirosa-debes irte-lo jale para que se levantara de mi cama y se fuera de mi cuarto

-acabo de llegar-me contesto un poco enojado

-nos veremos a diario durante el ensayo-trate de consolarlo-vete-y en ese momento lo empuje sacándolo de mi habitación, después de eso inmediatamente cerré mi puerta

-tienes la más mínima idea de lo que hubiera pasado si te descubría?-le pregunte enojada a mi escritor,empecé a caminar donde él estaba pero algo en mi me hacía sentirme muy cansada en ese momento todo se volvió negro

EDWARD POV:

Después de haber logrado que el duque se largará,Bella empezó a reclamarme sobre lo que nos hubiera pasado si nos descubrían,pero todo eso pasó a segundo término cuando ella se desmayo

-Bella!!-grite,gracias a dios había alcanzado a tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo,la empecé a cargar hacía su cama,ella no pesaba mucho pero en la posición que estaba me incomodaba mucho llevarla a ese lugar,con un gran esfuerzo lo había logrado pero yo había quedado encima de ella cuando…..

-se me olvido mi sombrero-dijo el duque abriendo la puerta!demonios estoy muerto!!-que es esto?-nos pregunto muy molesto,en ese instante Bella despertó de su demayo!que le íbamos a explicar!

-oh duque!!-dijo ella

-es un poco curioso este sentimiento interior!!-grito el duque demasiado molesto

-bellas palabras permíteme presentarte a su autor-le contesto la hermosa Bella

-el autor?-pregunto el duque

-si-afirmo mi musa inspiradora-estábamos ensayando-esa ni yo me la creía

-jajajjajajaja-se empezó a reír el duque, después de eso Bella y yo nos levantamos de su cama-¿pretendes que crea que con esa ropa,en los brazos de otro hombre,estabas ensayando?-le pregunto como si fuera idiota

-cómo va el ensayo?-pregunto Alice caminando hacia nosotros ¡bendita sea nos acababa de salvar!-empezamos desde el principio??-nos pregunto

-espero que el piano este afinado-dijo Jasper acercándose a tocar el instrumento

-puedo ofrecerle un trago??-Emmett le pregunto al duque

-me inspiraste tanto que me di cuenta que tenemos mucho que ensayar-Bella le dijo al duque muy sensualmente!esa mujer me va a matar!-así que por eso los llamé a un ensayo de emergencia-hablo muy tranquila.

-entonces donde esta Carlisle Zidler??-pregunto el estúpido Duque

-no quise molestarlo-le contesto Bella sonriéndole muy pícaramente

-lo siento muchísimo!!!-grito Carlisle mientras abría la puerta

-Carlisle!!-lo nombró Bella-el duque sabe todo sobre el ensayo de Emergencia-ella trato de hacer entender a Carlisle la situación

-ensayo de emergencia??-pregunto Carlisle muy confundido

-si-afirmo Bella-es para que el duque nos ayude con sus fantásticas ideas-miro al duque

-a Audrey le encantará-dijo Carlisle

-Audrey se fue-contesto la pequeña Alice,Audrey había renunciado por mi culpa

-como???-pregunto Carlisle muy preocupado

-Carlisle ya se descubrió todo-Bella tomó de la mano a Carlisle-el duque es admirador de nuestro nuevo escritor-hablo señalándome-por eso desea tanto invertir-Bella dijo eso muy lentamente

-Invertir?-pregunto Carlisle-Invertir!!!!!-grito muy feliz- no puede culparme por ocultar a…-Carlisle me miró

BELLA POV:

Todo iba bien,habíamos convencido al duque que estábamos ensayando,pero todo esto se me olvido cuando Carlisle le pregunto a mi escritor como se llamaba

-no pueden culparme por ocultar a….-miro a mi hombre ideal

-Edward-contesto!se llama Edward ese era el nombre más lindo que jamás había escuchado!

-me le adelante Carlisle-hablo el duque muy arrogante,definitivamente solo porque tenía dinero lo aguantaban,si fuera por mí yo escogería mil veces a Edward!

-duque pasemos a mi oficina a arreglar el papeleo-Carlisle le hablo al duque

-cuál es la historia?-pregunto el tal Jacob !demonios estamos acabados!!

-la historia???-pregunto Carlisle

-si voy a invertir,debo conocer la historia-dijo el estúpido duque

-bueno la historia se trata de –trato de pensar Carlisle-Alice???-le pregunto a la pequeña para salir del problema

-se trata de….se trata de –tartamudeo la pequeña,se veía que no tenía idea de nada-es una historia de……-pero en ese momento mi Edward la interrumpió

-de amor!!-grito ese hombre,todo el mundo volteamos a verlo

-de amor???-pregunto un poco asqueado el duque

-se trata de cómo el amor supera todos los obstáculos-volteo a verme y me sonrió,yo solo me quede como una estúpida mirándolo

-y se desarrolla en Suiza!!!-grito Alice

-suiza?-pregunto muy confundido el duque

-¡la exótica Suiza!!-grito Carlisle,siempre pensando en sexo!!

-se desarrolla en la India!!!-grito Edward-y hay una cortesana,la cortesana más hermosa del mundo-me miro a los ojos-pero un malvado maharajá invadió su reino-vio de una manera no muy agradable al duque-para salvar su reino ella debe seducir al maharajá pero en la noche de seducción ella confunde a un mísero-¡estaba contando nuestra historia!!!!-Un mísero-se notaba que estaba pensando en no decir escritor para no ser tan obvio-a un mísero músico!!-grito mientras tomaba una guitarra-lo confunde con el malvado maharajá y se enamora de él-nos hablo emocionado-él no quería engañarla pero él estaba vestido como maharajá-me dijo muy cerca de mis labios,técnicamente se estaba disculpando conmigo-porque iba actuar en una obra-dijo alejándose de mí!no te vayas Edward!!!-yo hare el papel del músico que toca el sitar!!!-grito el hombre fornido que creo que se llamaba Emmett

-pero que pasa después?-nos pregunto el duque

-el músico y la cortesana deben de ocultar su amor-le contesto Edward

Yo tocaré el sitar mágico que solo dice la verdad-grito muy emocionada Alice-tu eres hermosa-me miro muy sonriente,esa niña me caía bien-tu pareces modelo-miro a Carlisle ,el era exquisitamente guapo,pero era un maldito pervertido-y tu eres….-pero en ese momento todos le tapamos la boca sabiendo lo que le iba a decir al duque

-¡dile sobre el cancán!-grito Carlisle¿nunca deja de pensar en cosas eróticas??

-el cancán tántrico!!!-grito mi Edward,el era tan hermoso

-es una escena espectacular que capta el empuje,violencia, y emoción-dijo Carlisle pensando de nuevo en sexo-del espíritu bohemio que toda la producción encarna-nos señalo mientras todos nos juntábamos.

-y con eso qué???-pregunto interesado Jacob

-es el show que será algo magnifico estupendo,perfecto,opulento,algo gigantesco y deslumbrante!!!-Carlisle le contesto mientras se acercaba más al duque-un arrobamiento sensual-¡carajo Carlisle ojala que te quedes sin sexo toda tu vida!!-será-dijo señalando al músico que se llamaba Jasper para que empezará a tocar una melodía

-un espectáculo espectacular-empezó a cantar Carlisle con su hermosa voz-ninguna letra puede describir a este gran acontecimiento-siguió cantando mientras daba vueltas alrededor del duque-te dejara mudo de asombro-casi le susurró al oído-ganaras el 10%!-le cantó muy feliz-y además de tus ganancias-lo miro a los ojos.

-podrás participar con tus dotes artísticos-cantamos todos ,en ese momento todos empezamos a crear una canción

**So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer** –empezamos a cantar todos a coro,el duque solo nos veía  
**So delighting, it will run for fifty years  
So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer-empezamos a brincar mientras nos acercabamos más al duque  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years  
**  
**Elephants**-canto Alice,-**Bohemians-**dijo Esme  
**Indians-**hablo Carlise - **and courtesans** –conteste yo  
**Acrobats**-cantó Jasper- **and juggling bears** –dijo Emmett  
**Exotic girls**-volvió a decir Alice-**fire-eaters** –cantamos todos,mientras Rose sacaba fuego por la boca,este le paso muy cerca al duque.  
**Musclemen, contortionists** –cantamos todos fingiendo ser contorsionistas  
**Intrigue, danger and romance**-todos hicimos unos pasos muy coordinados,hasta yo me sorprendí  
**Electric lights, machinery**  
**All run with electricity**-gritamos todos mientras nos tomábamos de las manos

**So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer**-cantabamos mientras dábamos vueltas en la silla donde estaba sentado el duque  
**So delighting, it will run for fifty years  
So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years**

**Spectacular, spectacular!  
****No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment**

The hills are alive with the sound of music...-fingimos un tono demasiado Hindú,hasta nos habíamos disfrazado rápidamente

**So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years  
So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years**

si,pero que pasa al final???-nos pregunto el duque,en ese momento todos empezamos a buscar cosas para hacer el final

La cortesana y el músico-canto Edward mientras abrían el telón que supuestamente habíamos puesto

Son desgarrados por un plan maquiavélico-tenía la voz más hermosa

**But in the end she hears his song**-cante y lo mire a los ojos

**And their love is just too strong – **Edward volvió a cantar !estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi muy pobre escritor!

**It's** **a little bit funny, this feeling inside...hmm**-cantó de una manera espantosa el Duque

**So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer **–todos volvimos a cantar el coro  
So **delighting, it will run for fifty years**

  
**The sitar player's secret song** –canto Edward ,mientras que Emmett y yo fingiamos huir del malvado maharajá  
**Helps them flee the evil one  
Though the tyrant rants and rails  
It is all to no avail**

**I am the evil maharajah -- you will not escape!** –canto Carlisle,le quedaba perfecto el papel!  
Oh **Carlisle , no one could play him like you could**-le hable,nunca me podría imaginar a otro en ese papel  
**No one's going to**-me sonrió

**So exciting, it will make you laugh and make you cry** –cantamos todos otra vez  
**So delighting... **

**  
**y muere alguien en el final??-nos pregunto el estúpido Duque,nadie le contesto a su pregunta

**So exciting, the audience will stop and cheer  
So delighting, it will run for fifty years**-terminamos de cantar todos con un final increíble

-a grandes rasgos me gusta!!-grito el duque,en ese momento todos corrimos para abrazarlo

Ya teníamos el show donde yo demostraría que había nacido para ser una actriz,¿pero que pasará con Edward?¿el me amará de la misma manera?¿el se puede enamorar de una cortesana como yo???

**Wola chicos y chicas aki yo con este cap espero k les gustara**

**En el capi siguiente esta entre "aunque eres una cortesana yo te amo!!" o "y el escritor se enamoro de la cortesana"**

**Los invito a k pasen a mis otros fics"ginmasia del amor y enamorados en la nascar"**

**Jezzikita cullen**


	5. Y el escritor se enamoro de la cortesana

**Wola chicas y chicos aki de nuevo sorry por la tardanza pero como ya saben me rompí una mano por jugar waterpolo y obvio tardo un pokito y más con este fic k tengo k estar viendo la peli y adaptarla jijiji pero me encanta!!!**

**Chicas las kiero invitar a que vayan a ver la peli de angeles y demonios ¡esta de poca madre!!!! Aparte sale Ewan Mcgregor (el k salía de Christian en esta peli) les juro k me sorprendí al verlo **

**Las invito a k se pasen a mis otros fics "gimnasia del amor y enamorados en la Nascar"**

**Ammyriddle:jajaj si Carlisle me encanto jajaj ojala k lo dejen sin sexo**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:JAJJA mi lgrazias espero k me sigas ayudando con gimnasia **

**Iovs Cullen:cof cof muerte a Jacob cof cof jajajaj creeme k en la versión al****ternativa lo vamos hacer pedazosos**

**Loleta:jajaj k bueno k te gusto y aki la sig actualizaxion**

**Sweet Doll X:K BUENO K te guste espero k siga asi**

**Peritha12:aki con el segundo jajaja **

**Kuchiki1995:jajja ya tome la opción de escribir el final de la peli pero tamb hacer el final alternativo asi k espero k te guste **

**Natalie aka Isabella:hare 2 finales,el de la peli y el alternativo pk por dios ¡se merecen estar juntos **

**Jijiji**

**Maritza Cullen:jajaj si Carlisle sin sexo jajjajaja pobrexito pero ojala k si tengas la oportunidad de ver la peli,simplemente es una de las mejores k eh visto **

**Missju:jajja mil gracias por votar **

**Agradezco a todoas y todas por votar el ganador de este cap es (tambores) "y el escritor se enamoro de la cortesana"**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al cap**

**Capítulo 5 "Y el escritor se enamoro de la cortesana"**

EDWARD POV:

Los bohemios no cabían de felicidad por haber logrado que el duque Jacob invirtiera en su obra, habían decidido hacer un fiesta,pero para ser sincero yo no tenía ganas de celebrar,lo único que quería era escribir ¿para eso había venido a Francia no???,así que me senté en mi escritorio enfrente de la máquina de escribir

-vamos Edward!!!-me grite,pero yo solo podía pensar en ella,¿Qué me había hecho esa mujer??,¿esto es sentir el amor???? No Edward!!!!!ella no te ama!!,camine hacía el balcón de mi casa en ese instante pude ver las luces de todo el Moulin Rouge

-Cuán maravillosa es la vida-cante mirando el gran elefante donde estaba la hermosa Bella ,¿ella estaría pensando en mí?? ¡Vamos Edward!! De seguro ella solo ha de estar pensando cómo va a seducir al duque

BELLA POV:

Duque??,no soy duque, soy un escritor -esa maldita frase venía a mi memoria¿Por qué él no era el duque???El es tan perfecto ,hermoso y sobre todo es tan románticco,pero yo no puedo vivir de amor!dios acabo de decir que lo amo!!!,lo peor de todo es que el duque no era para nada mi tipo,a leguas se notaba que era un maldito engreído,me levante hacía la ventana para observar a la hermosa ciudad parisina cuando sin querer pude observar a mi escritor mirándome fijamente,el lo único que pudo hacer fue meterse a su habitación,de pronto tuve la necesidad de cantarle y que me escuchara

**I ****follow the night**-empecé a cantar mientras miraba al hombre de mis sueños escribir en su maquinita

**Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again**-en ese instante Edward me volteo a ver muy serio,aunque yo sabía que no podía escuchar cómo le cantaba.

**One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me-**me recarge en la pared ya que tenía muchas ganas de llorar,desde que había abandonado mi casa jamás volví a llorar  
**When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream-**el escritor de cabello cobrizo se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia su balcón,jamás quito su Mirada de mí  
**And dread the day when dreaming ends **

**How wonderful life is-**el me canto,estaba sorprendida que podía escucharlo desde aquí ¿entonces el podía escuchar mi canción??

**Now you´re in the world**-yo empecé a subir las escaleras que conducían al techo de mi gran elefante,arriba tenía una sala que me hacía relajarme era tan hermoso,paso unos segundos y ya no escuche la voz de mi hermoso escritor ¿A dónde había ido??

**One day I'll fly away**- volví a cantar en el techo ,las estrellas se veían hermosas  
**Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends**

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away...-me sente en uno de mis sofas,estaba muy triste ¿porque no puedo enamorarme de alguien???,un ruido me hizo voltearme

-disculpa-dijo el apuesto escritor

-ahhhhh!!!!-grite muy asustada

-perdón yo no quería-me contesto muy asustado-vi tu luz encendida-me estaba explicando-y subí a-¿Qué le pasa??¿había subido el elefante escalando???!esta loco!!

-qué???-le dije asustada

-gracias por ayudarme a conseguir el trabajo-me agradeció,gracias por dejarme ver tu ojos ¡Bella cállate!!!

-oh si claro-tenía que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada ¿solo por eso había escalado el elefante???-si-afirme-Alice tenía razón-lo mire a los ojos-tienes mucho talent..oo-le dije muy nerviosa-será un maravilloso show-trataba de buscar un tema para seguir hablando con el-bueno es mejor que me vaya-le conteste un poco triste-mañana será un día importante para ambos-le explique por qué me estaba despidiendo

-espera!!-me grito mientras yo caminaba hacía mis escaleras-espera por favor!!!!!-casi me suplico

EDWARD POV:

Este era el momento para preguntarle algo muy importante para mí

-hoy,cuando estábamos ….-trate de preguntarle pero no podía,ella me ponía sumamente nervioso y más si estaba vestida con ese hermoso vestido rojo que lograba que su cuerpo se viera espectacular-cuando estábamos-trate de retomar el tema-cuando tu creíste que yo era el duque-la mire a los ojos,sus labios pintados de un hermosos color rojo me tentaban a besarla-dijiste que me amabas y yo me preguntaba-pare un segundo¿Qué tal si ella me decía si no me amaba?

-si era solo una actuación???-ella me pregunto ¡por favor contesta que no era actuación!!!

-si!!-le conteste

-por supuesto que lo era-sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de partes ¡estúpido Edward!!!

-parecia real-se lo dije casi susurrando,ella me miro a los ojos en ello pude ver ¿tristeza??

-Edward…-me nombro mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba-soy una cortesana-sé lo que eres Bella!!!me dieron unas ganas de gritarle,a pesar de que era una mujer de la vida galante yo la amaba-me pagan para que los hombres crean lo que quieren creer-no lo podía creer,ella me había mentido todo el tiempo ¿Cómo pude caer en sus manos??

-que tonto al pensar que podrías enamorarte de alguien como yo-le dije con una sonrisa fingida

-oh-ella bajo su mirada- no me puedo enamorar de nadie-me dijo muy triste

-¿no te puedes enamorar???-le pregunte incrédulo-¿una vida sin amor??? ¡es terrible!!-le grite,yo no podría vivir sin la esperanza de enamorarme

-no-negó-estar en la calle es terrible!!!-grito

-el amor lo es todo-le dije pensando en ella

-qué???-me pregunto

-el amor es algo esplendido-le trate de explicar lo que para mí significaba el amor-el amor nos transporta-me acerque mucho a ella-lo único que necesitas es el amor-casi la abrasé

-no empieces con eso-me dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza

**All you need is Love**-le empecé a cantar ¿como podia vivir sin amor??  
** A girl has got to eat**-me contesto,pero si ella me amara yo no necesitaría comer  
**All you need is Love**-le respondí

She'll end up on the street-me canto hermosamente,ella era una diosa para mí

**All you need is Love**-le cante con todo el amor que sentía gracias a ella  
** Love is just a game**-¿para ella era un juego??para mí era la vida,la manera se sobrevivir y ser feliz

**I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me**-cambie el ritmo de la canción que estabamos creando,ella solo me sonrió  
**The only way of loving me baby, Is to pay a lovely fee**-empezó a caminar por su Hermosa sala¿todo era dinero para ella?  
**Just one night, Just one night**-le suplique, sabía que sería poco para mí ,pero de eso a nada

**There's no way, Cause you can't pay**-empezó a caminar lejos de mi

**In the name of Love, One night in the name of Love**-le suplique y casi rogue

**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you**-se empezó a reir,tenía la mas Hermosa de las sonrisas

**Don't...leave me this way**-ella se detuvo antes de que bajara por sus escaleras- **I can't survive, Without your sweet Love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way**-ella se quedo con la boca abierta,yo me quede callado para escuchar su contestación  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly Love songs**-canto muy seria mientras se giraba a ver la Hermosa ciudad

**I look around me, And I see it isn't so, no**-me volví acercar a donde estaba ella,Bella me regalo una sonrisa un poco seria pero sincera  
**Some people wanna fill the world with silly Love songs**-se quedo en la posición donde estabamos,si yo quería podía besarla

**Well, what's wrong with that? ****I'd like to know**-le tome su Hermosa y delicada cara para besarla,pero ella se alejo rápidamente-**Cause, here I go again**!-me subí a una plataforma alta en la cual me podía caer en cualquier momento,ella grito muy preocupada **-Love lifts us up where we belon**g-le cante mientras me tambaleaba

-bajate!!!Bajate!!!!-me gritaba desesperada,pero se sentía genial estar ahí,me sentía como si pudiera tocar el cielo con mis manos

**Where eagles fly on a mountain high**-ella me jalo para que me bajara  
**Love makes us act like we are fools, Throw our lives away, For one happy day**-ella bajo 3 escalones de su Hermosa escalera

**We could be heroes, Just for one day**-cante lo más hermoso que podia,ella volteo a verme muy sorpendida  
**You, you will be mean**-cantó triste  
No, I won't-¿como podría saber si sería malo o no??  
**And I...I'll drink all the time**-siguió bajando las escaleras por lo que yo la seguí

**We should be lovers**-le dije mientras entraba a su cuarto  
**We can't do that-**canto a espaldas de mí

**We should be lovers, And that's a fact**-le cante sonriendo,algo que había aprendido en mi vida es que yo era sumamente incistente

**Though nothing will keep us together**-volteo a verme un poco feliz???  
**We could steal time, Just for one day**-le di mi sonrisa torcida mientras me acercaba a donde estaba ella

**We could be heroes, Forever and ever**-cantamos los dos mientras sonreíamos como tontos  
**We could be heroes, Forever and ever, We could be heroes**-ella me miraba muy feliz

**Just because I will always Love You**-le cante que la amaba,sentí como millones de fuegos artificiales explotaban alrededor,ella solamente me sonrió  
**and i will always love you-**ella me contesto!ella me amo de la misma manera!! Era de los días mas felices de mi existencia  
**I can't help loving you...How wonderful life is**-me empezo a cantar la canción que había creado para el show

**Now, you're in the world**-cantamos los dos

-y el escritor se enamoro de la cortesana-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-que estúpida cortesana-me contesto

-y que escritor tan mas morbosos y masoquista-le sonreí

-no te va a ir bien en los negocios-me dijo mientras sonreía-ya lo puedo ver-ella fue acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios ¡por fin me iba a besar!!!

El beso fue lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida,tenía una mezcla de millones de cosas,la primera era un amor puro ,después sentí calor,deseo,lujuria y adoración a la hermosa mujer que estaba besándome,sus dulces y delicados labios me volvían loco¿Quién se podía negar a la hermosa de Bella???,ella sonría y tomaba mi muy desordenado cabello¿estaría sintiendo la electicidad que sentí cuando nos tocábamos???

-wau!-le dije cuando nos separamos por falta del estúpido aire

-ese fue el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida-me sonrió y me volvió a besar

Este día me había dado cuenta de varias cosas,la primera es que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de una cortesana y la segunda es que ella estaba igual de perdida por un pobre escritor

**Wola chicos y chicas lamento haberme tardado pero me rompí una mano jugando waterpolo,una estúpida me la lastimo por ardida jajajajaja weno k les pareció???los chicos ya se declararon su amor ¡amo a Edward!!! Jajajaj ,pero las cosas se les van a complicar a los chicos asi k disfruten este tierno momento por k no dura ni un pokito para el prox cap estaba pensando en: "****la exclusividad del diamante" o "Duque Jacob es un maldito enfermo!!" asi k espero k les guste **

**Cuidenxe muixo**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	6. La exclusividad del diamante

**Wola chicas y chicos aki de nuevo con este capi **

**Ahhhh no puedo creer que se les acabo lo lindo bu!!!**

**Bueno me encanto el trailer!!! Los efectos son de una excelente calidad me muero pok ya sea noviembre!!! Pfff falta muchísimo **

**Otra cosa la gente k me dijo k porque había puesto a Jacob de malo es por una simple y secilla razón ¡odio a Jacob! Jajajajaj soy TEAM EDWARD 1000% asi k wacala con el perro **

**Como siempre los invito a k se pasen a mis otros fics "gimnasia del amor y Enamorados en la Nascar" **

**Agradezco tamb sus hrmosos reviews **

**Sweet Doll X: AKI EL SIG esper k te siga gustando**

**Ammyriddle:mil gracias por lo de mano y si k mal k les duro pokito**

**May-loves-Edward-Cullen:mil gracias aki el sig cap**

**Missju:aki la sig espero k te guste y il gracias por lo de la mano**

**Maritza Cullen:jajjaja si me encanto el cap anterior lastima k no duro demasiado**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen:jajja yo tamb odio a Jacob jajajajaj y k bueno k lo encontrast espero k te siga gustando **

**Natalie aka Isabella: mil gracias aki la actualizaxion no tan rápida pero pff se me complica con una mano **

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:HEY MIL GRAZIAS POR TODO ESPERO YA PODER REVIVIR A MI LAP JAJAJA**

**Agradezco por todas las k votaron me encanta k me ayuden esta vez el ganado fue (tambores por favor) "la exclusividad del diamante"**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 6 "La exclusividad del diamante"**

CARLISLE POV:

Estaba con Jacob Black platicando de cuanto dinero iba invertir ,definitivamente ese hombre ansiaba tener sexo con mi adora Bella, ¿Cuánto dinero valdrá para él?....

-convertir el Moulin Rouge en un teatro costará una fortuna-dijo el duque¿en serio? ,a veces me pregunto si este hombre no es imbécil-de modo que a cambio quiero un contrato-todos los inversionistas hacen un contrato idiota!!!Me dieron ganas de gritarle-que me de la exclusividad de Bella-el hombre empezó a temblar,ese hombre se notaba a leguas que todavía era virgen o tal vez es muy malo en el sexo pobre de mi Bells-obviamente necesito un garantía-dijo el duque

-cual???-le pregunte mirándolo fijamente

-los títulos del Moulin Rouge-me dijo¿Qué le pasa??

-mi estimado duque-le conteste ,aunque estimado no tiene nada,bueno solo la cartera

-¡por favor!!-grito-no creas que soy un ingenuo Carlisle-ingenuo no pero idiota si-me quedare con los títulos-estúpido!- y si me hacen alguna jugarreta mi criado Seth –en ese momento apareció un hombre gigantesco y musculoso-lo manejara de la única manera que ustedes entienden-¿Cuál es esa manera???-Bella será mía!!!!-grito como virgen histérico-no es que sea un hombre celoso-no para nada (nótese mi sarcasmo) ,el duque empezó a acariciar su sombrero pobre hombre si anda muy urgido-es solo que no me gusta que otros toquen mis cosas!!!!!-grito como vieja desesperada,Bella no es una cosa!!!pobre de mi diamante con este hombre estará traumada sexualmente

-yo…-no sabía si era mejor llamar al psiquiátrico para que se lo llevaran-entiendo muy bien duque-le dije,bueno lo de vivir sin sexo no mucho pero hay que entender al pobre hombre reprimido sexualmente

al final el reprimido me hizo firmar un contrato de todo lo que habíamos hablado anteriormente, ahora solo espero que mi hermosa Bella pueda aguantar a este completo imbécil

-ahora que nos hemos entendido-dijo el duque con una sonrisa asquerosa-parece que usted tiene los medios-¡DINERO!!! Amo el dinero-para convertir al Moulin Rouge!!!

-en un teatro!!!-grite muy emocionado

-convenceré a Bella para que venga a cenar esta noche-a cenar??? Ni el se la cree,mejor que diga llevaré a Bella a mi torre para tener sexo toda la noche

Después de esta inteligentísima conversación con Jacob (vuelvan a notar mi sarcasmo) cite a todo el personal de Moulin Rouge a una junta urgente

-haremos un teatro!!!-grite-habremos creado el primer espectáculo teatral totalmente moderno,completamente eléctrico y bohemio!!-grite,en ese momento pude notar como mi hermosa Bella miraba al escritor ese como se llama??Ernest??no es otro nombre,Euguene?? No tampoco,Edward??? Si ese es!!-con lo mejor del canto y la danza-todo el mundo empezó aplaudirme en ese instante una maquina empezó a derrumbar una pared-EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR!!!-grite emocionado y un poco asustado,esto lo calmara el sexo

EDWARD POV:

Si el show debe cotinuar,pero mi hermosa Bella no se presento a la cena de con el duque esa noche,ni de la noche siguiente,como el duque puede aguantar tantos desprecios???

Estábamos Alice,Bella y yo en mi departamento ensayando la obra

-loco de celos el maharajá-les empecé a contar la historia mientras la actuaba-obliga a la cortesana al decirle al músico que no lo ama-les dije mientras me imaginaba la escena completa

-oh si!!!-Alice gritaba y brincaba como una loca

-"gracias por curarme de mi ridícula obsesión con el amor"-dije imitando el acento de un hindú, camine hacia el balcón de mi casa-esto lo dice el músico arrojándole dinero a la cortesana y abandonando su reino-les explique a las hermosas damas,en ese instante me subí al barandal

-no!!-grito mi hermosa Bella asustada,yo solo me empecé a reír provocando que ella también lo hiciera

-brillante!brillante!!-gritaba la pequeña Alice

-una vida sin amor??-pregunto mi hermosa Bella-terrible!!!-grito, este poco tiempo el amor la había cambiado mucho

-si-afirme-pero el músico del sítar-dije mientras me acercaba cada vez más a ella

-espera!!-gritaba Alice-ese es mi papel!!!-ni Bella ni yo le hacíamos caso –ese es mi papel Edward-decía mientras yo rozaba mi nariz con la de mi amada

En ese momento se me vino una frase a la mente "lo más importante en la vida es amar y ser amado a cambio" esa frase me había dejado impactado,era completamente cierta y profunda,los días estaban pasando rápido el duque varias veces estuvo apunto de encontrarnos besándonos en el camerino de mi adorada Bella

(flashback)

Bella y yo nos estábamos besando apasionadamente mientras según ensayábamos su personaje,cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta,gracias a dios ella y yo nos separamos rápido

-un picnic jovencita??-le pregunto el estúpido Duque a mi Bella

-pero tenemos tanto trabajo-Bella siempre buscaba pretextos para no salir con el

-si el lleva la canasta pueden hacerlo en mi presencia-me señalo el Duque,soy escritor no criado!!a parte no creo que le guste ver como Bella y yo ensayamos

-no lo creo-Bella negó

(fin de flashback)

El ensayos era extenuante desde bailarines a músicos trataban de dar lo mejor de sí,pero en lo único que podía pensar era en mi hermosa Bella,yo la amo más que mi propia vida,en ese momento la vi sentada con el duque observando el ensayo,ella me volteo a ver y me sonrió hermosamente

-Mademoiselle Bella-me arrodille para poder ver su hermosa cara-no termine la nueva escena-le guiñe un ojo,el duque era tan tonto que no se dio cuenta-la escena en la que los amantes se ven en la humilde morada del músico-obviamente eso tenía doble sentido,yo no quería que ella estuviera con el imbécil de Jacob-podemos practicarla esta noche??-le pregunte,aunque nadie lo creía Bella y yo todavía no teníamos relaciones sexuales,es que yo no soy Carlisle!

-pero-Jacob titubeo-querida tenemos una cena magnifica en la torre-le dijo a Bella

-bueno podemos trabajar mañana-conteste serio

-ah!!!-Bella me miro-no puede esperar hasta mañana!!-grito levantándose de su asiento-la escena del encuentro en la casa del escritor es crucial-me miro pícaramente,yo trataba de no reírme de la cara del duque-trabajaremos eta noche hasta que quede terminada-ella también usaba el doble sentido

-Pero querida!!!-grito Jacob

-querido Duque-Bella lo callo-discúlpeme-se fue caminando dejando al idiota con la boca abierta

-lo siento-me disculpe con el duque que me miraba como queriéndome matar!idiota!,Bella me señalo que fuéramos arriba para nuestra sesión de besos del día

-mañana temprano empezaremos el segundo acto-gritaba Carlisle

Bella me sonrió cuando vio que subía a por las escaleras,cuando llegue a donde estaba ella nos empezamos a besar muy pasionalmente, estar con ella era una de las cosas más increíbles de la que podía sentir, es que ella despertaba varias cosas como Amor,lujuria,deseo,pasión,cariño, dulzura y otras sensaciones que jamás creí experimentar

CARLISLE POV:

-Carlisle-me grito el duque cuando ya habíamos acabado el ensayo

-mi estimado duque-le salude-ya todo esta listo para la cena de esta noche-le sonreí

-cométela tu!-me grito ¿Que le pasa a este??-el amor que Bella siente por mí se esta apagando!!!-me grito ¿con esa cara de loco a quien no?

-es imposible-tenía ganas de reírme

-su trabajo es importante-me miro-pero se la pasa con ese escritor!!!-grito¿se la pasa con Edward?? Tengo que admitir que Edward era guapo,fácilmente podría vender su cuerpo y le iría extremadamente bien –si no la veo esta noche-dijo-me marcho!!!-no se puede ir!! Mi dinero se iría con él ¿bueno puede dejar el dinero aquí no?

No se porque pero mire a la ventana del segundo piso,y no puedo creerlo!!vi a mi hermosa Bella casi tragándose al sexy escritor!oh no!! Voy a perder el Moulin Rouge si Jacob lo ve!!,este también empezó a voltear hacía esa dirección ¡piensa Carlisle!!

-no duque!!!-grite tanto que Jacob volteo a verme-insistiré en que se tome la noche libre!!! –y que deje al escritor me dije mentalmente

-muy bien-pobre hombre se ve que necesita sexo-a las ocho entonces-me dijo,esto no iba hacer nada bueno

BELLA POV:

Edward y yo no habíamos besado de una manera tan arrebatadoramente sensual ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? De seguro algo muy bueno

-vendrás esta noche??-me pregunto esperanzado ¿Cómo podía negarme a estar cerca de él?

-si-le conteste mientras reía con él,mi adorado Edward se iba dejándome en el segundo piso

-a que horas??-me pregunto antes de bajar

-a las ocho-le sonreí

-me lo prometes??-hizo una cara hermosa

-si-le contestes,segundos después el se había ido

-estas loca????-me pegunto Carlisle mientras yo caminaba sonriendo ¿se había enterado??-el duque tiene los títulos del Moulin Rouge!!-me grito,si definitivamente si se había enterado-esta gastando mucho en ti-me hablo ,no me importa su asqueroso dinero!!-te a comprado ropa y te quiere hacer una gran actriz-Carlisle me miraba preocupado y enojado a la vez-y tu estas jugueteando con el sexy escritor!!-me gritaba,sexy era quedarse cortos

-oh!!-conteste-Carlisle no seas-trate de que creyera que era un chisme

-¡los vi juntos!!-me contesto ¡demonios!!

-no es nada-le dije espantada,bueno solo que ese nada es el amor de mi vida-es solo un capricho-casi me muerdo un labio por la mentira que había dicho-no es nada-le volví a contestar

-el capricho se termino!!-grito Carlisle-habla con él-se fue acercando a mí !te odio Carlisle!-dile que se termino-no puedo!!-el duque te espera en la torre a las ocho-me dijo! estúpido Jacob!, después de eso Carlisle se fue dejándome sola

En mi mente empezó a sonar una melodía

_**Si me muriera**_

_**En este mismo momento**_

_**No temería **_

_**Pues nunca había experimentado**_

_**Esta sensación de plenitud**_-como no hacerlo teniendo a Edward a mi lado??

_**Al estar aquí contigo**_

_**Envuelto en tu calidez **_

_**Amando el dulzor de tu aliento**_-empecé a caminar y a llorar ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

-**para que vivir la vida??**-comencé a cantar

**de sueño en sueño**??-las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

**y tener terror del día**-de pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire y no podía respirar ,tosí a mas no poder pero seguía jadeando y sin poder respirar, al final mi cuerpo no resistió mas haciéndome caer al suelo, después de eso todo se volvió negro

**wola chicas y chicos aki de regreso **

**acuérdense k me rompí la mano y por eso stoy tardando con todas mis historias **

**como ven??? Les dije que Jacob es un idiota**

**para e próximo estaba pensando entre "like a virgin" o "no me dejes por favor!"**

**la próxima canción e da mucha risa espero k les gust**

**los invito a mis otros fics "gimnasia del amor" y "enamorados en la Nascar" **

**sin mas k decir **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


End file.
